Winx (Group)
|Row 2 title = Members |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = Affiliation |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Powers and Abilities |Row 4 info = Fairies' Magic Various Powersets Nature's Key (S5) Dragon's Flame (via Bloomix) |Row 5 title = Skills, Abilities, and Weapons |Row 5 info = Water Stars (S3) Ancestral Wands (S6) Tynix Bracelets (S7) |Row 6 title = Occupation |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Origin |Row 7 info = Alfea |Row 8 title = First Appearance |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Latest Appearance |Row 9 info = |gallery = Yes}} The Winx are a group of fairies who serve as the primary protagonists of Winx Club and its spin-off World of Winx. They are the faces of both franchises. Originally a group of five, the girls start out as fledgling fairies attending the Alfea College for Fairies and eventually grow to become the protectors of their various home worlds and the Magic Dimension as a whole. Overview Initially, the Winx Club was a group of five fairies trying to get through their rigorous school year at Alfea, a prestigious school for fairies. Each with their own aspirations and goals, the girls of the Winx Club sought out to make their school years memorable by braving through hardships and experiencing new things all while sticking by each other as best friends. During their first school year, the girls formed a serious rivalry with a trio of senior witches who called themselves the Trix as they were constantly after Stella's magic ring and would do anything to get their hands on it. This eventually led to the girls uncovering the Trix's true motives as well as the source of Bloom's mysterious fire powers and past. Once the Trix caused a full-on war to break out in their conquest for Magix, the Winx ended up becoming key players in the resistance against them and it was this battle that led the five girls down their current path of interdimensional heroism. By their second year, the Winx Club grows from five to six when they aid and befriend Aisha (Layla), the Princess of Andros, and bond with her Pixie friends. The group of six go on to take down major threats to the Magic Dimension much bigger than the Trix such as Lord Darkar and Valtor, all while helping Bloom uncover more of her past and gain better control of her immense powers over the Dragon's Flame. Their exploits lead them to be recognized as Protectors of the Magic Dimension and the most powerful fairies within it. They also gain many powerful allies along the way and remain fairly humble; refusing to let their fame get to their heads (for the most part). Besides being group members, they are also band mates wherever they perform as seen in Season 4, 5, and 8. This also carries over to the second season of the spin-off series, World of Winx. Winx Club Seasons |-|Season 1= The founding members of the Club are all introduced to one another in the episode "Welcome to Magix!" upon being assigned to the same dorm on their first day attending the Alfea College for Fairies. Shortly after getting acquainted, the girls decide to head into the nearby city to get lunch and hang out, during which Bloom, who is masquerading under Varanda's name, storms off feeling insulted. She eventually calms down after being able to call her mother but becomes nervous at the sight of Knut spying on her new friends. Curious as to what he could be up to, Bloom follows the ogre until he ends up in an alleyway and meets with three witches. This ends up leading into the first of many confrontations the Winx have with the Trix, a trio of senior witches from the rival school, Cloud Tower, as Bloom's struggle to defend herself from the Trix's attacks attracts the Winx to the alleyway, prompting them to join the fight. Unfortunately, the Trix prove to be too strong for them, so Stella uses her sceptre to teleport her friends to safety. While back at Alfea, Bloom is outed for lying about her identity but gets the chance to stay thanks to the approval of Headmistress Faragonda and, though initially upset for feeling tricked, Flora, Tecna and Musa decide to give Bloom another chance at befriending them. In fact, once the five fairies return to their dorm, they decide to give their group a name and all agree on the name Bloom ends up proposing: Winx Club. Now with a name for themselves, the Winx begin going on various misadventures as they bump heads with the Trix, who are constantly trying to steal Stella's magic ring away. |-|Season 2= The group accepted a new member, Aisha, who first visited Alfea in The Shadow Phoenix hoping to get help to save the pixies who were imprisoned by Darkar. After Bloom, Stella and Aisha got back from the rescue mission, Aisha decides to stay at Alfea and keeps spending her time there with the girls. In Win-x Together!, the Winx had to work together on a convergence assignment whereby Aisha felt left out since Stella did not acknowledge her as a member of the group. Stella later apologized and told Aisha she does belong to the club meaning that Aisha has been officially accepted into the group. In The Invisible Pixies, Aisha is seen growing closer to the group as she opened up to the girls about her unpleasant and lonely childhood. In the same episode, Musa and Aisha get into trouble in a dance club, and after the whole group escapes the danger, Aisha says she is happy to be a Winx Club member and that she doesn't feel lonely anymore. Bloom turned against the group in The Spy in the Shadows after she was attacked by a virus that made her evil. The rest of the girls fought her and were trying to a way to bring her back until professor Avalon broke the spell. Once again, Bloom was turned evil by Darkar in Darkar's Prisoner. The rest of the group went on a mission to rescue her and after she was healed in The Phoenix Revealed, she rejoined the group in a battle against Darkar where he was defeated after all six girls used a convergence spell on him. |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= The girls begin their first year at Alfea and enter their dorm room where they get acquainted. They decide to head out for dinner to get to know each other better. After dinner, Bloom calls home but her conversation is cut short when she sees Knut and starts following him. As she is caught snooping by the Trix, the others question her whereabouts as they had been waiting far too long. They search for her and see that the Trix had frozen Bloom. Stella, Musa, Tecna and Flora try to fight of their offenders who are proven to be too powerful. They are eventually knocked aside and as Icy prepares her final attack, Stella quickly teleports everyone to safety. After returning to their dorm, the girls decide to form a group, calling themselves "The Winx". 'Coming soon...'' |-|Revenge of the Trix= |-|The Battle for Magix= |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= |-|Magical Adventure= |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= World of Winx Seasons |-|Season 1= *World of Winx - Episode 101 *World of Winx - Episode 102 *World of Winx - Episode 103 *World of Winx - Episode 104 *World of Winx - Episode 105 *World of Winx - Episode 106 *World of Winx - Episode 107 *World of Winx - Episode 108 *World of Winx - Episode 109 *World of Winx - Episode 110 *World of Winx - Episode 111 *World of Winx - Episode 112 *World of Winx - Episode 113 |-|Season 2= *World of Winx - Episode 201 *World of Winx - Episode 202 *World of Winx - Episode 203 *World of Winx - Episode 204 *World of Winx - Episode 205 *World of Winx - Episode 206 *World of Winx - Episode 207 *World of Winx - Episode 208 *World of Winx - Episode 209 *World of Winx - Episode 210 *World of Winx - Episode 211 *World of Winx - Episode 212 *World of Winx - Episode 213 Comics Winx Club |-|Season 1= Much like the animated series, all the founding members of the Winx Club are assigned to the same dorm room in the Alfea College for Fairies. After meeting each other for the first time in Issue 1 and introducing each other (Bloom masquerading under Varanda's name), the five fairies decide to head out for the nearby city for lunch. The girls eventually settle down at a small café to eat and relax until Bloom storms off when Tecna makes fun of "primitive" phone. While talking to her mom on a nearby payphone, Bloom spots Knut spying on her new group of friends and decides to follow him after recognizing him as the ogre who attacked her and her family back on Earth. Unfortunately, Knut manages to catch Stella by herself and robs her of her magic ring-turned-sceptre in the process. Bloom continues tailing Knut until she finds him with a trio of witches who are also after Stella's ring. This ultimately leads to the Winx's first encounter with the Trix, a trio of senior witches who attend the Cloud Tower School for Witches—the school that Headmistress Faragonda warned them of. During the fight, Bloom takes back the sceptre and awakens her dormant magical powers, which causes the Trix and Knut to flee. However, she blows her cover as Princess Varanda to the rest of the Winx when she tries to return the sceptre to Stella. Luckily, though, Faragonda allows for Bloom to stay in Alfea while the rest of the Winx forgive her after Stella explained the whole thing. As their freshman year progresses, the Winx begin to grow closer as friends as they thwart the dastardly plans of the Trix and form potential romances with the Specialists: boys who attend the nearby school of Red Fountain, which specializes in training the next generation of magical warriors. For instance, in the following issue, the Winx manage to stop the Trix from sabotaging the Traditional Meeting Party between Alfea and Red Fountain by executing their first counterspell, which they celebrate by dancing the night away during the party. By the beginning of Issue 3, each of the girls (minus Flora) have become notably interested in a few of the Specialists from the dance the night before. Bloom found herself more attracted to the somewhat shy blonde squire, Brandon, Stella was particularly fond of the charming and equally flirtatious Prince Sky, Musa became entranced by the mysterious and silent Riven and Tecna set her sights on Timmy, albeit negatively due to an unsavory first meeting between the two. The next day, during physical training, Bloom begins to notice how well they all move together as a unit and soon, the girls get the idea to form a group since they did so well to foil the Trix's spell at the dance. Once Tecna proposes that they give their group a name they would be unable to forget, she, Stella, Musa, and Flora come up with various names but cannot come to an agreement on any of them until Bloom catches sight of some butterflies and suggests that they come up with a name that reflects what they want to be in the future. Remembering how they gain wings whenever they transform, Stella proposes that they call themselves "The Wings Club" or "Wings" for short, but Flora does not want to drop the butterfly theme. Bloom then combines the two as she scrawls something in the dirt and, once she finishes, she shows the girls the logo she wrote while suggesting that they can call what they aspire to be "Winx"; giving them the name "Winx Club." The girls unanimously agree on their name being The Winx Club and Stella decides to have them all make their first official Winx Club vow: to help each other always, never hide anything from each other and fight together against evil and injustice. Throwing all their hands together, the five fairies promise to keep this vow in the name of the Winx Club and cheer, which unintentionally attracts the attention of Prince Sky and Brandon, who were flying overhead while on a mission to the Protected Territory. When the boys land their shuttle to greet the Winx, Stella misuses the Club Oath to guilt the girls into letting her go on a joyride with Prince Sky. The girls ultimately give in as Stella boards the shuttle with Prince Sky who, despite being on a mission, leaves his squire behind to take her out on the joyride he offered. This eventually leads Bloom to chase after the shuttle with Brandon as Musa, Tecna and Flora are left to keep Griselda distracted if she ever comes by. *Issue 4: A Friend for Bloom *Issue 5: Prisoner of the Dark *Issue 6: The Swamp Monster *Issue 8: Heart of a Fairy *Issue 9: A Job for Bloom *Issue 10: The Revelation *Issue 11: Dragon's Flame *Issue 12: Magic Battle *Issue 13: Moonlight *Issue 15: Dragon's Land *Issue 16: King Nobody |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= World of Winx |-|Season 1= *Issue 156: The Talent Show *Issue 157: The Magic Storm *Issue 158: The Charity Race *Issue 159: Lily's Big Heart *Issue 160: A Dive on Lynphea *Issue 161: Technomagic Competition *Issue 162: Musa's Idol *Issue 163: Fairy Halloween *Issue 164: The Ice Land *Issue 165: A Special New Year *Issue 166: A Talent to Discover |-|Season 2= *Issue 167: Love Trap *Issue 168: The Music Festival *Issue 169: The Ladybug Prize *Issue 170: A Magical World *Issue 171: In the World of Dreams *Issue 172: The Painted Tree *Issue 173: The Surprises of Alfea *Issue 174: The Song of the Whales Trivia *The word "Winx" has two completely different concepts and meanings in the series, depending on the dub. It is the name of the Winx Club and: **In the Cinélume dub, it becomes the name of the standard transformation for Alfea fairies. **In the 4Kids dub, it is a fairy's magical energy that can be drawn from a power source. *Stella is the oldest in the group while Roxy is the youngest. *Bloom, Aisha, and Tecna are the only Winx members with named power sources—the Dragon Flame, Morphix, and Technomagic respectively. *Currently, Aisha and Flora are the only members of the Winx who have not been turned evil. **The first was Bloom toward the end of the second season after she was corrupted by Lord Darkar's minion and forced into becoming Dark Bloom. **Second was Roxy in the Season 4 episode "Nebula" when she is possessed by Nebula. **Third was Tecna in the Season 5 episode "The Sirenix Book" when she is turned into a robot. **Fourth was Musa four episodes later in "Secret of the Ruby Reef" when she is turned into a mutant seal by Tritannus. **Fifth was Stella in the Season 6 episode "Queen for a Day" when her mind is corrupted by Selina's Magic Mirror. **While not genuinely turning evil, Aisha does turn against the Winx in "Morgana's Secrets" after Nabu's death drives her to vengeance. *Four (Bloom, Stella, Aisha, and Roxy) of the seven Winx are members of royalty. This number is raised to five in both the comics (where Tecna is a princess until Issue 90) and the 4Kids dub of the show (where Musa is made the Princess of the Harmonic Nebula). In Winx on Ice: The Novel of the Show, it is implied that all the Winx fairies are princesses. *It was first officially revealed that there would be a seventh Winx Club member in an interview with Iginio Straffi in 2009, before the premiere of the fourth season. In the interview, Straffi and two producers from Rai (Luca Milano and Claudia Sasso) listed the novelties of the upcoming season, including the revelation that the main characters would "find a seventh fairy" on Earth. **On the same day, a Rai Due press release revealed that the new Winx's name was Roxy, saying that the fairies "will meet Roxy, a new character who will become part of the close-knit Winx group. She is a rebellious and determined girl who will discover that she is the Fairy of Animals, and at the same time, the last fairy on Earth." *Rainbow's original description of the fifth season, given at the Licensing Show 2010 in Las Vegas, indicated that all seven Winx fairies would be active members in the season. Later in 2010, however, the season was heavily reworked and delayed by a year after Nickelodeon joined as a co-producer. Roxy's role was ultimately reduced to an occasional character. *Initially, Roxy was going to be (retroactively) added to the plot line of the fourth Nick special, as Nickelodeon's original plan was to produce recap specials for seasons 1-4 and immediately start producing season 5 afterwards. Liliana Mumy (Roxy's Nickelodeon voice actress) recorded lines as Roxy for the special, which can be heard in this pre-release trailer. *Coincidentally, in all of the English dubs, at least one of the Winx girls shares the same voice actress with a member of the Trix. **In the 4Kids dub, Caren Manuel voices Stella and Darcy while Lisa Ortiz voices Musa and Icy. **In the Cinélume dub, both Sarah McCullough and Anik Matern voice Musa and Stormy. **In the Dubbing Brothers dub, Becca Ordonez-Zagorin voices Stella and Darcy in the third movie. **In the DuArt dub, Haven Paschall voices Bloom and Darcy in Season 7. *In World of Winx, Musa and Flora are the only Winx members whose Nemeses are made to exploit the weaknesses of their respective powers rather than their personal or emotional weaknesses. *According to Zarathustra in the Season 2 episode "Twinning with the Witches": **Bloom is Tecna's worst match. **Flora is Aisha's worst match. **Stella is Musa's worst match. ***Her claims prove to be somewhat ironic in the case of Aisha and Flora, who often consider the other to be their best friend within the Winx Club on the show's official website. Though, this could also prove that, despite being each other's "worst match", Flora and Aisha grow close to the point of being best friends anyway, working past their clashing differences. Though it has been shown that Musa and Aisha are generally close with each other. *Throughout both 2015 and 2016, each Winx member had a birthday video uploaded onto the official Winx Club YouTube channel to celebrate their birthdays. **This was later continued again in 2019. Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Category:Winx Characters Category:Females Category:Fairies Category:Winx Major Characters Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Musa Category:Flora Category:Tecna Category:Aisha Category:Roxy Category:Winx (Form) Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Gifts of Destiny Category:Sophix Category:Lovix Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix Category:Mythix Category:Butterflix Category:Tynix Category:Dreamix Category:Onyrix Category:Cosmix Category:Alfea Category:Alfea Students Category:Alfea Graduates Category:Alfea Staffs Category:Company of Light Category:Winx Comics Category:Winx Games Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Winx on Ice Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Dragon Flame Category:Love & Pet Category:Earth Category:Domino Category:Solaria Category:Melody Category:Zenith Category:Andros Category:Linphea Category:Winx Allies Category:Winx specials Category:Gardenia Category:Groups